A Wish Come True
by Countrychick6038
Summary: So this is how a broken girl finds love in a world she thought to be make believe. As her and her dog find themselves outside Mirkwood and a younger more softer Thranduil finds her. She realizes she is an elf now and knows she here for something. Are they destined to meet. Is Julie meant to save him from the world that she learned he would endure. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I have edited this story cause I've noticed a lot of mistakes so please enjoy and know that I'm a beginner and know very little about writing a book I'm just writing my thoughts on fanfiction. This is a Thranduil/OC story.

A wish come true

Chapter 1: Wishing upon a star

I felt something cold and wet pressed against my nose. I tried to push it away so I can go back to sleep it worked for a minute till I heard whining. I opened my eyes to see Riley looking at me impatiently. Riley is my best friend really. She's an Australian shepherd.

I got up to take her to the bathroom knowing that's what she .i looked at the clock to see it was 6 am. So I headed to get ready for the day in a simple ripped jeans and a breaking Benjamin black t shirt and my steal toe boots. I'm nothing but an average girl. I have black hair with natural chocolate colored highlights, with hazel eyes. I'm only 24. I take one last look in the mirror before I decide to head out.

I'm going to school to be nurse so I can do better for myself than my mom ever did. When my dad died when I was 6 everything changed. My mom started using drugs mainly pain pills. And she's been verbally abusive to me since then. Every once in a while she has hit me out of rage. I let Riley in and put her in my room just as my friend pulled into my driveway.

"Hey Ashley!" I said as I got in. She smiled at me.

"Hey Julie! How are you today?" she seemed in a good mood so that put me in a good mood. We chatted the whole drive to school.

"Anything happen recently?" She asked turning to me with concern in her eyes. She knew about my mom, she had walked in on my mom screaming at me one day, and it wasn't good. The anger in my mom took so much out of her that she passed out I had to take care of her for 3 days straight before she woke up.

"Yeah she almost overdosed the other night." I said quietly staring down at my lap. "It was suppose to be there anniversary." I wanted to cry, from what little I remember of my dad he was a great man, he was the kind of dad that u would only expect to see in movies.

"You know Julz I think you should put her in a rehab clinic. She's not getting better she needs help and this is to much on you. You have way to many responsibilities right now. You know graduating and a dog and your job that you start in a couple days." She said as she patted my shoulder and got out of the car. That's when I realized we had arrived at school. She gave me a lot to think about. I got out and headed into school and grabbed my scrubs out of my locker and headed to get changed.

The day went by really good. I got an A on my test and I got to show new students how to take blood and give since I was in my last year. After school we headed to the gym to work out for a couple of hours.

Before I headed into the gym I called a rehab clinic in Arizona and told them what was going on and they said that they could send someone for her in the morning. So with that I headed into the gym.

We started with jogging the track running 3 miles. Loving the feel of the adrenaline running through my veins I sped up making the blood pump faster. This was how I worked out my frustration. I hated how my mother treated me. But I needed to stay with her to take care of her. She may not be the mom I had before my dad died but she's still my mom and I know if she could she would get help. It's just even when she is off the pills she's worse than when she's on them.

After I finished running I went swimming. I loved to swim it was my favorite pass time. After a couple of hours me and Ashley headed back to my house. As I entered the house I saw food burning on the stove. She must have forgot. I shut the stove off and went to my moms room to find her looking out the window.

"Hey mom, a rehab center is sending someone for you tomorrow morning. You leave for the airport tomorrow afternoon." I said turning to walk to my room when I knocked over a old picture of dad. That's what did it.

"Are you kidding me?! You will never be good for anything. First you treat anything that reminds us of your father like crap. Then you are sending your mother away. What kind of daughter does that. I wish you were never my daughter." She screamed. I tried to ignore her but I felt the tears brim my eyes at my moms words. I don't know if she meant it or if it was the pills but it still got to me. I walked to my room ignoring her angry outburst like usual. It ranges from being called ugly that nobody will ever love me to I'm worthless and never amount to nothing. But I know arguing back would only make things worse.

I messaged Ashley and told her about what happened but I was still going through with getting my mom help. I will not run away and leave her alone when she is like this. I sat in my chair and read the hobbit battle of the five armies where I left off. I loved these books. I guess I was kind of a nerd when it came to lord of the rings. I fed Riley and then sat down to read.

Riley had sat at my feed as I read for about an hour. I sat there petting her until I started getting tired of reading. I kept thinking of my mom. I can't loose her.

I walked over to my window and looked out at the stars as the tears fell. I felt Riley come over to me and lay down. She always knew when I was upset and she always knew how to make me feel better. I don't know what I'd do without her. I sat there petting her for awhile watching the stars. I saw a shooting star and made a quick wish as anyone would.

" I wish to be in a better place… a happier place!" I whispered praying it would come true. I laid down on my bed with Riley curled into my side and fell into a dreamless sleep. Then I was falling. At least that's what it felt like. I jumped into a sitting upright position seeing blinding bright light. Where am I?

I could tell I wasn't in my room anymore. I was on grass? Why was I on grass. I looked around to see I was just outside the outskirts of a forest. That looked oddly familiar. I heard something whining to the left of me.

I turned to see Riley.

"Baby girl where are we?" I asked her pulling her close to my side. She pulled away and started sniffing my ear. I pushed her away with a giggle and rubbed the wetness from it.

"Oh my God!" I said as I felt the shape. My ears were pointed. This can't be. I looked back to the entrance of the woods and realized why it looked familiar but wasn't able to place it. It was the forest of Mirkwood, only the healthy version from the movie. I was in middle earth. And I was an elf. Oh my god I think I'm gonna pass out. And just before I passed out I realized that I was not in my usual clothes.

**Authors note: so here's a back story to our character. I promise the chapters will get better. Especially with the elves.. YAYYY.. Stay tuned guys please review what your guys thoughts and ideas are. Oh and I will be updating once a week. So please give me a chance. I promise the chapters will get longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here's chapter 2. I'm little happier with this chapter. And I can only think the story will get better. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2: To tell the truth or not to

I heard people talking and Riley growling. What was going on? That's when everything game back to me. Just a crazy dream. I think.

"Is she alive. Don't kill the dog. It's probably her pet by the way the dogs protecting her." I heard a beautiful voice it's was so enticing. Like honey almost but a little deep. Manly but soft but stern. I lifted my head slowly to look around. There was a pounding sensation in my head. I griped my head hoping it to go away. It subsided long enough for me to look around and see I was surround by elves. Most importantly Thranduil. A young more sweet looking Thranduil. He didn't look cold or hard. Like he did in the movies, like the world hasn't gotten to him yet. His icy blue eyes kind.

"Mellon nin are you alright?" He asked as he jumped from his horse to walk toward me only to have Riley jump in front of me and him and growl at him.

"Riley that's enough he's trying to help." I said in a stern voice pulling her to me. "sit!" she sat down and looked at me whining. "I think I hit my head. That's all." I said rubbing it more.

"May I take a look?" He asked as he looked cautiously towards Riley. I nodded knowing that it was the right thing to do. As a nurse it's better to have things checked rather than throwing it off. He walked slowly to me. "You have a very protective dog. Loyal. We have been here for maybe ten minutes before you woke up deciding what to do. She wouldn't let us anywhere near you." He smiled as he kneeled down and checked the back of my head.

"She's always been like that." I said in a proud tone. I petted Riley while she watched his ever move.

"Well your head looks fine. But I would recommend you see a healer." He then came in front of me and held out his hand to help me up. "What's your name and May I ask what happened?"

Debating on whether or not to tell him I looked at him cautiously. I took a deep breath and came to a decision. "Julie, May I talk to you and the king alone. Please I would like to keep this private and it is only right that I tell the king and you." He nodded looking curious and worried. I hope they wouldn't throw me in a cell or call me crazy and throw me out. They didn't have an extra horse so I ended up on the back of Thranduil's horse, while Riley was being held in-between me and him. She looked so uncomfortable but I knew she wouldn't be able to keep up on foot.

The forest was beautiful. The greens of the trees and the beautiful flowers. I watched the scenery pass by in a blur as we spend up. It was a 4 day journey before we arrived at the gates. I was exhausted and my butt and thighs hurt. We only stopped a couple times for Riley to go potty, get a drink and, me and riley at some lambas bread. We didn't stop to sleep as elves , they required very little sleep to go on. Although I was starting to feel tired.

We just arrived to Mirkwood when Riley tried to jump out of my arms. I kept a firm grip as we walked passed the giant doors. The only way in. I looked at the columned stairs and the beautiful lights that swept across the large area. I looked down to see we had stopped at what appeared to be stables. Thranduil slid off the horse first. So elegantly and graceful. I handed Riley to Thranduil as he was the only other one she would go near. I slid down the horse being careful my dress didn't slide up. I walked in a circle taking in all that I could. The stable was beautiful, with a wide variety of horses. I looked over to see Riley sniffing the stable boy and letting him pet her. I smiled she would do well here. I know what your thinking how am I so cool with this. I've read stories on fanfiction and I've always dreamed of this.

"We can head to talk to the king if you are ready." Thranduil said as he closed a door to a stable of his horse. I nodded feeling nervous. Worried about what would happen next.

"May I ask where to put my dog. Not sure about leaving her alone." I giggled out of nervousness. I looked at him pleading for a good answer.

"We can leave her with the stable boy it seems she has taken a liking to him." He said smiling at Riley who is now playing catch with the boy. I nodded thinking that would be ok. The prince told the boy to watch over Riley while we were gone. We would come back for her.

"Thank you." I spoke feeling less nervous than a couple minutes ago. He nodded his head and we made our way towards what I would assume the throne room. I looked down and realized the thin structured walkway was way scarier than I was hoping. I stepped carefully making sure I wouldn't fall. I took this time to check out my rescuer. Yeah I know lame but he's Thranduil and I don't think I really need to explain anymore. That says it all.

He had removed his armor and was now in a fine silver robe that had gold stitching of leaves on it. He was very tall, oh lord. His beautiful white blonde hair flowed graciously behind his back. No flaws.

We arrived to the throne as I expected. The king in his throne talking to a servant I assume. Thranduil bowed his head in respect and moved to his fathers side.

"King Oropher! It is such a pleasure to meet you." I gave my best curtsy as I greeted him. He smiled a kind smile as his son relayed how he found me.

"Yes my dear, may I ask who you are and what happened?" Wow very blunt. But he looked kind.

"Oh I'm so sorry, your majesty. I'm Julie and to be quite honest I don't know." I say in a unsure voice fidgeting with my hands. I look up to see both of them give confused looks. "You see, now please hear me out this is gonna sound crazy. Well I come from a different world where this place is nothing but a story. And let me just say I'm a giant fan," I give a nervous laugh and I don't look up scared to see there reaction. " well that's beside the point, I had a hard life…" oh no, my mom. I started hyperventilating. How could I forget about her.

"Child are you alright?" the king asked worriedly as he walks up me placing his hand on my shoulder. "Breath child." He says. "get the healer!" He says to someone.

"My mom." I said as I tried to breath. There's nothing I could do. She's going to rehab. She's in good hands for now. I can't worry about this. She will be fine. After a good 20 minutes I'm able to calm down.

"I'm so sorry my king. I just have a lot on my mind. But it's only right you know everything. I'm alright now. Would you like me to finish?" I asked apologetically. He nodded looking at my worriedly. "Ok well I'm from a world totally different… like I said, taking care of my Ill mother. Well I wasn't treated the best by her. Well one night me and Riley my dog where sitting in my room watching the stars when I saw a shooting star. I made a wish to be happier and in a better place… I was human. Well I went to sleep and woke up here realized what happened and passed out hitting my head. And that's how your son found me. I promise I'm not crazy." I said silently praying he didn't throw me out of his realm.

**Bit of a cliffy. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys heres chapter 3. Review if you want me to continue and if you like it.

Chapter 3: The Unbelievable Truth

The king looked at me with a great amount that of worry, Thranduil had a looked like he didn't know what to think. Great now I'm definitely getting thrown into whatever they throw insane people into. Maybe they kill them. I don't know. I stepped back turning my gaze to the floor giving a small sad curtsy.

"I'm sorry. I know it is hard to believe and you probably think I'm crazy. I swear I didn't hit my head that hard. But if it is to much I will leave and find sanctuary somewhere else." I couldn't tell them I wouldn't make it out there but by my guess they knew that.

"No! Ada she wont survive. She'll get killed or worse…" Thranduil said in alarm but his voiced faltered as that sentence came to an end. I knew what he meant. Rape isn't common amongst elves but in other races I'm sure its happened. I looked down. Terrified that he will reject me. I glanced up after what felt like hours to see he was thinking.

" Well my dear, I can't just bring you in like you are one of us. You have very.. Unique you hold a beauty that no one I have ever seen before. We are very reserved we don't usually take in newcomers." The King gave a looked that asked for understanding.

"Your majesty I understand completely I.." He cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"I will help you. We are going to make up something. A back story. Now don't take this lightly for I never do this but I sense you will be very important in both mine and my sons life. I don't know what it is. You also just have a light about you.." he trailed off. He and his son began to talk quietly. I wondered what they were discussing but I didn't pay attention I instead looked around and was in awe of the beauty of this place I will soon call home. I heard the king clear his throat, so I turned back to look at him.

"Julie daughter, you will become a royal guest. You have come from a place far from here. You were a princess who lost her home and family. It was attacked by a dragon. So you and your pet traveled many of miles until my son found you…" he looked rather pleased with himself.

"Your Majesty if you don't mind me saying I am hardly royalty. I wouldn't know how to act. I don't even know how to dance." I said blushing and freaking out knowing I would screw this up.

"Not with that attitude." He said in a scolding tone. I looked down ashamed of myself. I have already failed wow. Way to go me. "My wife's favored housemaid and my son will help and teach you. I will help teach you our language. BUT, this will be a long and hard few months. You will need to stay on taste and learn well."

"Thank you so much. I will not let you down. I promise." I said giving the biggest smile I've ever had. I gave another of my best curtsy in thanks.

"Thranduil will show you to your chambers and introduce you to your housemaids and lady Lillianna. Your dog will be brought to you." He then gave a dismissive wave as Thranduil me up to me with a reassuring smile.

"Shall we?" he smiled and held out his hand. I nodded and placed my hand in his with a small smile. When I finally realized we were by ourselves I stopped. Thranduil stopped and turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Why was it that you and your father believed me. I'm a stranger and most people would kill me for saying such things." I looked at him with a perplexed look trying to figure out my own question.

"Well.." He trailed trying to word his explanation right. "We sensed a truthfulness about you. Your Fae is bright and pure. That and he has a feeling you were meant to come here." He said with a smirk. His ocean blue eyes twinkle as the candles lights dancing a perfect glow on his already perfect face.

I scold myself for those thoughts. He is a prince and I will not screw up my new chance of a better life. Besides I will only get hurt in the end.

"Your hurting! Your heart I mean." He gave a sad look. How would he know that. "Your Fae tells me such. I can sense it. Someone or someones have hurt you." I looked down ashamed he was able to read me so easily.

"Ha hasn't everyone been hurt by someone. It's a part of life." I said trying to hide what to much I had already given away.

"No it isn't. At least not as much as I'm sensing from you." He went to touch my shoulder when I pulled away.

"No offense but I wish not to speak of what has happened in my past. It is that. My past and id like to keep it there if you don't mind." I said getting a defensive.

"I apologize it was not my place." He then got a big smile on his face. "How about a walk in the gardens. They are beautiful this time of night." He looked hopeful.

"I would love to." I agreed thankful for the change of mood. We took a left down a hall that had a column of pillars that led to what looked like a training grounds. But I could hardly tell. We kept walking for a bit more until we were in front of a path surrounded by beautiful flowers I had never seen before. Some actually glowing.

"Wow it is beautiful!" I gasped as I took in my surroundings. "What are these called." I asked as I pointed to a glowing blue flower. It was beyond beautiful. It was enchanting.

"Êl Aduial. It means twilights star. This is my moms favorite flower." He softly touched the petals deep in thought.

"Where is she?" I hoping this question wasn't to much I looked up to see him looking at me smiling. I let out a breath I had been holding in.

"She is currently trading with the dwarves. She has promised to bring back these gems I have always loved. Gems of pure starlight." He looked so excited. I giggled because he was excited about gems. I thought that was a womans job. "They are sacred to our people. My mom had some when she came from her home by the seas." I nodded in understanding. We talked for a bit longer until I started yawning.

"I think it would be best if I went to bed." I said as another yawn took over.

"Oh I am so sorry Julie you need to get to your room. I totally forgot. Its getting late." He looked so guilty as he apologized. I just giggled and told him it was fine.

We headed back to what looked like the royal halls. Thranduil confirmed my suspicion as he would tell me landmarks to help me learn my way around and where we were. I know where where the kitchen and healing halls were. He also pointed to a wooden door and said that's where the real treasure is. Come to find out it was the wine cellar. I just laughed and we continued on our way.

"This is your chambers. My room is over there and my Adas there." Pointed to the rooms across from mine. I nodded and opened the door and took a look around. " This is your permanent room seeing as you are officially royalty in this kingdom." I nodded.

"Thank you. What time shall I wake tomorrow." I asked closing this night to an end for I much craved sleep.

"Whenever you are well rested. You had a long journey. You need to rest." He said. He seemed so sweet. He was nothing like what the movie or books portrayed him to be.

"Thank you. Good night Thranduil. And thank you for today it was nice." I said as I walked back to the door. We said our goodnights and he turned to head to his chambers. I watched him as he walked away and knew just then that I was going to fall for him whether I wanted to or not. I sighed and shut the door. I then walked through the hall of my chamber. Which happen to be multiple rooms.

The first room on my right was what looked to be a study, with many books. It had a large dark oak desk in the middle with blank papers and what I assume to be pens and pencils. I don't know what they call them. I looked to the room opposite of it to see it was just an empty room. I'm guessing to be made of whatever I wanted. At the end of the hall was the bedroom.

It was beautiful. It had a large dark oak four post bed in the center with silk sheets and animal fur. In the corner of the room I notice a vanity with brushes and everything I might need for my hair. In the other corner was what looked to be a closet. I looked in it to see it was fully stocked.

"Oh my." It was stocked with extravagant gowns and slippers. They were beautiful. I walked to the other side of the room to see another doorway to what I assume is the bathroom. I was to tired to go any further so I slid out of my silk dress and hung it over a chair and put on a warm night gown and got into bed. Which is surprisingly comfy. What shocked me more the the stars on the ceiling. They were obviously not real but made of gems and things. It was breathtaking. After a couple of minutes I felt something jump on my bed.

"Ahh" I jumped to high. Riley came up to me. I sighed in relief happy it wasn't a monster. I totally forgot they delivered her here. She curled into my side as I fell into a deep slumber. Happy with my new home now.

**So what did you guys think of chapter 3 not bad.. Please review tell me what you think***


End file.
